56nartoepicofandomcom-20200215-history
Boa Hancock
Empress Boa Hancock (海賊女帝 ボア･ハンコック Kaizoku Jotei Boa Hankokku) is the Guild Master of Mermaid Heel, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. She is the Snake Princess (蛇姫 Hebihime) of Amazon Lily and rules over the Kuja tribe with her two younger Gorgon sisters, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. She is considered by many to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Appearance Compared to the abnormal and huge appearance of her sisters, Hancock has a well proportioned figure. She is a very tall, slender woman with long black hair past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, large breasts, a high forehead, and light brown (dark blue in the anime) eyes that have long, voluminous lashes. Her 3 measurements are: B111-W61-H91 (B 43.7" - W 24.02" - H 35.83"), making her breasts a J-cup in Japan, and bigger than Nami's or Robin's. Her attire changes frequently. When first introduced, she wore a revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the green symbol of the Kuja adorned on it, along with a white cape sporting epaulettes more commonly found on the jackets of high-ranking Marines, and red high heel pumps. She then wore a qipao with a hooded cloak which she used it to cover Hugo until they arrived at Impel Down and then took it off during the battle against Whitebeard. During the Whitebeard War, she wore a purple dress with Kuja designs on it and purple high heel pumps. Upon her return to Amazon Lily, she reverted to her original outfit (with the exception of her cape). In all her outfits, she has worn a pair of golden earrings that look like snakes and high-heeled shoes; her attire is also adorned with the emblem of the Kuja, with an exception of when Hancock fell ill due to her Love Sickness, during which she wore a red blouse. After the timeskip, her attire looks the same as when she was first introduced, except it is colored blue. Her beauty is noted by many throughout the world: to one of the Risky Brothers, her beauty is second only to that of the mermaids, while others like Marguerite and Hannyabal claim she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She is also almost always seen with Salome, her large Snake Weapon, which, despite the skull it wears, is usually smiling. Despite Hancock normally looking either calmly beautiful or cute (in an attempt to "apologize" for her actions), when she is angered, she looks very intimidating, with her eyes bulging madly and her teeth bared, as seen when Smoker nearly killed Hugo. Before Hancock fell in love with Hugo, and when she is not around Hugo, her eyes tend to look emotionless, but when she is around Hugo, her eyes show much more emotion, making her look like a girl in love. Along with her sisters, on her back is the slave mark of the Tenryubito, something that she was so intent on keeping secret and was willing to petrify anyone (other than her sisters and Elder Nyon) who saw it. In order to make sure it was never seen, she and her sisters concocted a lie that what was really on the sisters' backs were pairs of Gorgon eyes which would petrify anyone who sets eyes on them. Hancock uses this "curse" as an excuse for her and her sisters' Magic abilities. As a young child, she looked similar to how she does now, only her side-locks went past her shoulders and were worn in beads. During her escape from Mariejois, she wore rags and tied her hair in pigtails. In Volume 63, SBS Oda drew the Shichibukai as children. Hancock is shown wearing a small laced top with exotic swirl patterns leaving her mid riff exposed. Her only other piece of clothing is a small loin cloth around her hips. Personality Hancock is a very complex woman. At first glance, she appears to be selfish, pompous, spoiled, and used to having her own way. She can also act arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less-than-admirable actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her (and save for the handful able to resist she is largely successful in this approach, with gleeful suitors of both genders happily forgiving her every transgression). She also made it seem that she didn't think much of Mermaid Heel either as she commented to Elder Nyon that she didn't care if the island was destroyed or not, since everyone would forgive her anyway because she is beautiful. Because of her beauty and strength, she is used to seeing men and women, young and old alike, fall instantly in love with her. As a result, people forgive her when she acts cutely apologetic or reminds them of her beauty. However, when Hugo came along and displayed a complete immunity to her charms, she initially felt that she could not bear the existence of someone completely invulnerable to her powers, and would collapse dramatically whenever insulted. This feeling has eroded away, though, as she loves Hugo despite his immunity to her. Even after the two year timeskip, Hancock continues to be in love with Hugo as much as before despite that the latter openly rejected a wedding proposal from her. It was revealed the reason for Hancock's lies and attitude towards life was that because of her horrible past, she didn't want to ever show weakness again to anyone. She harbored a great fear of getting close to anyone, other than her own sisters, and would even go as far to deceive all of the other Kuja. This caused her surrogate mother, Elder Nyon, to fear that Hancock had truly turned as cold as ice. It wasn't until Hancock confessed everything to Hugo that she finally showed emotion, breaking down in tears after reliving her painful memories. Deep down, Hancock is a rather-sensitive and vulnerable woman who is afraid and concerned about how other people (especially the other Kuja) might react to the truth of the shameful past that she and her sisters share. She is also much more soft and compassionate towards others when she opens up. That part of her was only first shown for the first time in several years in front of Hugo Uzumaki and she has since then befriended (even fallen in love with) Hugo, even agreeing to venture to the land of her suffering, from her days of a slave, at his request for his brother.[ Hancock has also shown to be very sly and crafty when the situation demands it. This was particularly evident when she aided Hugo Uzumaki into discreetly breaking through Impel Down's outer defenses, as well as manipulating the great prison warden, Magellan, to her whims before relaying a secret message to Luffy's brother Ace, whom Luffy was trying to rescue. She has also proven to be a very skilled liar who is excellent at fabricating stories, and her confidence leads her to never consider the consequences of her actions. An example of this is when she takes advantage of her beauty in Impel Down floor 6 to drive the prisoners mad, making them disrespect Magellan and causing enough trouble to speak to Ace freely without anyone noticing. All of her arrogance seems to vanish when Luffy is on her mind, though. Whenever he is in her presence, she is quick to turn shy, barely able to meet him in the eye and gleaming over every action he takes. Even when he isn't nearby, merely thinking of him causes her to blush and truly smile in a way that the other Kuja have said is unusual of her. Despite the conceit she shows to her enemies and the facade she puts on for her people, she does show genuine care for people close to her. This was seen when she flew into a fit of rage and kicked Smoker away from Luffy after he had tried to kill him. Ignoring the possible consequences of her actions, she openly and publicly declared Luffy to be her beloved, effectively choosing her love over her title (and her people's treaty). During her fury, she showed none of her usual calm arrogance. This is seen again, to a lesser extent, when she screams at Aokiji for stabbing Luffy with an Ice Saber. Her anger is enough to make even Jinbe to cower in fear, albeit slightly and in a comedic manner. Since having met and fallen in love with Luffy, Hancock's hatred towards men has slightly (if not completely) changed. She begins to realize that not all men are the same and seems to treat some men nicer, namely, anyone who is an ally of Luffy. Also, her bitterness and selfishness towards others has changed as well, since Hancock has started to treat others much nicer, going as far as to let the Heart Pirates and Jinbe inside her country to rest and protection for them and Luffy, choosing to slightly lift her countries laws about men and even treating her fellow Kuja with more respect and kindness. Hancock has two running gags about her. The first is that when she looks down on people, she leans backwards so she faces the ceiling (or the sky) above her, apparently looking down on people so much she's looking up. When Hancock says something, she always end her sentences with "Ja", Jo", or "Ja No". The second is that she appears to dislike small animals, in which she angrily asks who left the animal in front of where she's walking before kicking it away, no matter how cute it is. A Kuja responsibly apologizes, while the offended animal snarls at her, and Hancock advises her to be more careful in the future. History Magic & Abilities Equipment Relationships Kuja Tribe Monkey D. Luffy Family Marigold and Sandersonia Elder Nyon Salome Enemies Phantom Task Men Others Fisher Tiger Luffy's Allies Vongola Famiglia Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Mermaid Heel Members Category:Guild Master Category:Wizard Saint